


Mine

by llamasandpixiedust



Series: I'll let you know when I figure it out [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, My First Fanfic, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, college AU sorta, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamasandpixiedust/pseuds/llamasandpixiedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry this is really fucking stupid. Dean's an alpha, Cas is an omega. They're best friends/roommates and in love. Cas gets into a little trouble and scares Dean. It ends happy though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Cas woke up to a fire in his stomach and sweat soaked sheets, he groaned at the realization that his heat was on its way. Stretching the omega’s hand encountered a note folded on his pillowcase. He smiled as he opened the paper to read the message his roommate, Dean, had left.

> _Cas,_
> 
> _I already emailed your professors, there’s tea and soup on your nightstand. Make sure you let me know if you need ANYTHING else. I’ll be back before 2. _
> 
> _-Dean_

The boys had been friends since childhood, and Dean had always taken care of Cas. When they were 15 and Cas presented as an omega, at a fellow student’s party, the alpha had rescued his friend from a group of interested alphas and sat outside his bedroom door bringing him food and drink for the entirety of his heat. After that Dean had always held vigil at Cas’ bedroom door. Now in their senior year of college Cas had finally gotten his friend to leave him alone for the few hours Dean had to attend classes.

Castiel had purely selfish motives behind this however, he had been in love with Dean for years prior to their presentations, and his heat made the draw he felt toward his friend even more painful. Cas sent a quick thank you message to Dean, as well as a good luck for the science test he had later in the day, and fell back asleep.

* * *

 

Dean was a nervous wreck every time he had to leave Cas while he was in heat. While, he knew he had no right or claim on the omega, he still secretly thought of Cas as his omega. From the time they were children, he had been in love with his blue-eyed friend; once Dean presented as an alpha he had harbored hopes that Cas would be an omega and they could be true mates. But, when Castiel presented and Dean felt nothing more than the usual urges of “mine” he had always known around his friend, he had decided to make it his mission to keep Castiel safe from any knothead alphas who would try to take advantage of the sweet and compassionate omega.

He grinned as he checked his phone before class, leave it to Cas to remember Dean’s test while he was miserable and in heat. Dean skipped into his classroom, the quicker he finished his test, the quicker he could rush home to Cas.

* * *

 

Around noon, Cas woke up craving chocolate. He made his way into the kitchen, wincing as each step brought pain. Looking through the cabinets turned up no chocolate, as his older brother, Gabriel, had discovered and eaten the last of his sweets last week. Huffing, Cas considered asking Dean to bring him some, but upon noting the time he didn’t want Dean rushing through his test to get back to him. Deciding to make the trip to the grocery himself Cas began to dress in a pair of Dean’s sweats and a t-shirt, hopefully the alpha’s scent would confuse others long enough for Castiel to pass by undisturbed.

Cas made it in and out of the store without a hitch; it was walking back to the apartment when he got caught. Two alphas appeared out of nowhere, “Well looky here, we gots a little omega out while in heat. What’s your alpha gonna say when he finds you all bred up with our pups?” the biggest one asked gripping Cas by the arm. Cas started to panic, Dean would blame himself and every time he looked at Cas he would be reminded of the disappointment and then he’d move out and start dating one of the betas that always threw themselves at Dean and Cas would be all alone. Cas knew that he couldn’t let that happen, he couldn’t lose Dean because of his own stupidity. He kicked his foot up, catching the large alpha in the groin, while the smaller alpha launched himself at Cas.

They fell, the alpha pinning Cas to the ground; Cas began to cry as his mind raced to all of the terrible things that would happen to him, when he felt the alpha shoved off. He clenched his eyes even tighter hoping it would be quick when instead of being roughly manhandled; he was being pulled into a gentle hug. There were words, that he couldn’t hear being spoken and Dean’s scent. Confused, he chanced opening his eyes, and instead of looking into the leering gaze of one of his attackers, he was gazing into Dean’s concerned and worried green eyes.

“Dean!” the omega cried burying his nose into his friend’s neck. “Thank you thank you thank you!” The alpha helped his friend up and to the police officer nearby; he did not let go of the omega until they had safely made it back to the apartment.

* * *

Dean’s heart was in his throat from the moment he saw that alpha jump on Cas, he still wasn’t sure he believed Cas hadn’t actually been physically harmed. He knelt on the floor next to Cas’ place on the couch, “How are you doing?” he asked gazing into blue eyes. Cas dropped his gaze to his hands.

“I’m doing better than I would be if you hadn’t been there.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t want to stress you out anymore, but why were you even outside the apartment Cas?”

“I uh wanted some chocolate, and we were out, and I didn’t want you to rush through your test. I don’t like being a burden on you.”

Dean’s voice took on a sharp tone, “Dammit Cas! You’re not a burden, I WANT to keep you safe! I love you!” he snapped his mouth shut quickly.

Cas’ head shot up, “What did you just say?” he demanded.

“Nothing.” Dean responded dropping his gaze.

“Dean Winchester, you better tell me right now what you just said.” Cas demanded.

“I love you,” Dean muttered miserably. “I’ve been in love with you since we were kids Cas. It’s my fault you were an omega, I wanted you to be my true mate so badly. Then, you turned out to be an omega, but not my omega.”

“Dean,” Cas said grabbing his hands, “I love you too. In fact, I’m pretty sure we are true mates, and we’re just too stupid to have realized it.”

Dean’s eyes had welled up and when he looked at Cas they were brimming with tears and hope. “You really think so?!”

“Dean Winchester, I have always thought of you as mine. And whenever I go into heats you are the only person on my mind. If you feel the same amount of love towards me that I feel towards you, I would really appreciate you helping me through my heat.”

The hope in Dean’s eyes had turned to wonderment, “But Cas that would mean you want to be my mate.”

Castiel dropped a gentle kiss to his lips, “I’ve wanted you since we were 7, and I want you forever.”

Dean surged forward gripping HIS omega tightly, “Of fucking course!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on writing more in this universe. Any and all comments welcome


End file.
